


Psalm 40

by Martian_Monolgues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 08, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, F/M, M/M, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martian_Monolgues/pseuds/Martian_Monolgues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to him, Castiel's life is in danger. A group of demons want him dead and will do anything to achieve their goal. </p><p>Meanwhile Dean, Sam and Castiel are recovering from the Leviathans and Purgatory; trying to find peace while still staying true to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psalm 40

**Author's Note:**

> In need of a beta.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

In the utter darkness the man stood. The one I wanted. Needed. Alone in the dark with his head tipped back, studying the stars above. The snow around him was untouched, glistening with its purity. I almost did not want to step forward; for it seemed a sin to defile its beauty. 

So instead I focused on my target. In the freezing air his breath could not be seen and his skin seemed as though the height of summer had been but the previous day. He was almost beautiful, in a strange way. I could not see his face in the darkness, so my assumption could not be entirely truthful, but he had an atmosphere of beauty and power round him. Like a thunderstorm. I knew little about him - only a description and bounty. I was warned he was powerful, that men before me had taken the same task and failed. He was quick and he was strong. He would ruthlessly protect others and walked a path of destruction. I was warned I would most likely fail and die. Perhaps it was my own weakness coming here.

But I knew I could not leave in peace. If I fled then he would find me and will see the blade I was given. I did not understand why such a specific tool is needed to kill the man but I trust my employers. 

So, I continued to stalk my prey.

He stood at the centre of a forest clearing, relaxed. His arms dangled loosely at his sides and his coat was unfastened, clearly unbothered by the darkness, isolation or cold. No weapon was visible, as he preferred to feel the kill against his skin.

It was time.

My backpack was already open in front of me, so I removed my infrared camera and slowly rotated it around, looking for anyone else who may be near. The area was clear. It was just me and the man. 

The cave I was camping in shrouded me in protective darkness. The moment I left he would have spotted me, so I had to incapacitate him from within this safety. I was told this mysterious, aluminium-like metal is what would hurt him, so I made custom tools. Extending my dart-tube, I loaded three darts into the holder underneath. Though unsure if my darts would work - I had to try if I wanted to succeed. I prepared myself for death and breathed. Then, I fired one dart.

For the first time in the hours I had been observing him the man moved in a shocked jerk; so I fired another. Frantically, his eyes searched for me, yet could not see into the darkness of the cave. Though panicking, he realised that I had to be there and stood facing its black mouth. So I fired my final dart into his chest. 

At that moment he keeled over, gasping. Miraculously my darts had worked. Filings of the unnamed metal in water had severely weakened the man. I almost felt pity. But it was not the time for that. It was time to slaughter the lamb.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally begging for criticism.


End file.
